


The Train Grinds Along

by park3rborn



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angry teasing, Author was procrastinating, Awkward Flirting, Gay, Grinding, Imagine your OTP, Kissing, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Semi-Public Sex, Stubbornness, Super Short Fic, Teasing, The Author Regrets Nothing, Train Sex, Trains, a slight HINT of non-con but is quickly con, again NOT SEX, being pissy, both of them are asses, grinding on total strangers, hux and ben are dicks, not angst, not really sex but definitely train teasing, quick read.. honestly it was 3 pages on word, real safe and classy, sitting in the wrong seat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/park3rborn/pseuds/park3rborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short oneshot featuring Kylux with this prompt:<br/>“You were sat in my reserved train seat and refused to move so I sat on your lap and now we’re both too annoyed and awkwardly turned on to move” by imondeckyeahimupnext via “AUs for when both members of your OTP are stubborn pricks”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Train Grinds Along

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably ooc. i don't even care. i wrote this to procrastinate scholarship essays about my life goals.

              “Excuse me, you’re in my seat,” came a crisp voice from above.

Ben Solo, long dark hair tied up under a muted green beanie, sat stiffly on the train seat. He _had_ been looking out of the window before this person showed up and decided to get on his nerves. He still stared out of the window, but it was much less pleasant knowing someone was right there. He pretended to not have heard the man.

              “You’re in my seat. I have seat A2.” A ticket rustling noise came from Ben’s left. He surreptitiously glanced down at his own ticket, which said B2. He had sat in the wrong seat. He clenched his jaw. There was no way he would get up now. It was too late. He was already here, and to be honest B2 was probably the exact same as A2 except one row behind. It’s not like the angry man would have a different view. _Maybe if I pretend I don’t understand English, he’ll go away_.

              The man cleared his throat impatiently and tapped him on the shoulder. Ben turned, and was taken aback by this person’s appearance. Ben had expected some flustered fat old man. Neat, lean, and cold, this man was none of those things. His ginger hair was parted to one side and carefully styled. _Oh dammit, he’s cute._

              “Are you going to move or not, prick?”

              _I take that back, he’s an asshole._ “This is my seat,” Ben stated.

              “Well, it clearly isn’t.” The ginger thrust a slightly folded ticket in front of Ben’s eyes, gesturing to the very, very obvious seat number A2 in the corner.

              “I’m sorry, they must have accidentally put two people in the same seat. B2 is open,” Ben said smoothly.

              “Maybe we should compare tickets,” the ginger said. Ben glanced at the ticket again. His thumb, with a perfectly manicured nail, covered up half of his name, but his last name was apparently Hux.

              “I don’t have to show you anything. Take it up with the attendant.” Ben returned to staring out of the window, tucking a stray hair back into the beanie.

              Hux huffed and Ben could see him debating with himself in the reflection of the window. Hux angrily looked at his ticket, mouthed something to himself (probably something stupid, like “That’s my seat”), and quickly regained his composure. A dinging noise came from the speakers, and a robotic female voice announced the train would begin moving in one minute, and asked all passengers to take a seat or hold onto something. Hux held a briefcase, thin and a deep red leather, and set it down on A1’s seat, A1’s passenger be damned. He then proceeded to scoot into the row, and planted himself on Ben’s lap. Ben was more shocked that someone as proper-looking as Hux would do such a thing versus being shocked that a grown man was now sitting on his lap.

              “I guess we’ll be traveling doubled up, then,” Hux said shortly, a red tint beginning to show on the tips of his ears.

              “I guess we will be, then,” Ben replied hotly. He then remembered his phone was in the front pocket of his jeans, and grimaced slightly as he lifted a hip to move Hux’s butt. Hux was stoic as Ben lifted him, but the redness of his ears intensified as Ben’s hand reached for his phone. He managed, barely, to grab his phone and lower Hux without accidentally touching his butt. Although, given the fact that Hux was indeed firmly sitting on Ben’s thighs, he didn’t think an accidental butt brushing would have been that much of an issue.

              The train’s intercom pinged again, and the train began to move, accelerating rather quickly. This pushed Hux, who was awkwardly trying to take something out from his briefcase, into Ben’s chest and face. He was almost thrown into Ben’s chin. Instead, Ben was greeted by a very strong warmth radiating from Hux. He also smelled amazing, he noticed. It might have been his shampoo or maybe aftershave, he didn’t know. _I’m sniffing a strange man who is sitting on me. Not my strangest day._

              They sat like that, stacked up, and none of the passengers made any fuss. Ben was sure that they were on social media at this point, but it was too late. The deed was done and Hux was apparently not going to move. Ben was frankly surprised that attendants hadn’t come down and told them to separate. This was a blatant safety hazard.  Hux had pulled his laptop out from his bag and was typing away furiously at something, sometimes making quiet annoyed noises and drumming his thumbs on the mousepad. The train made him shift gently from side the side on Ben’s hips, which was _very_ irritating as Ben realized it was slowly turning him on. The shifting plus the extra ten pounds from the laptop, on top of the noises the ginger was making things very uncomfortable. Ben, trying to take his attention away from his situation, tried to read over Hux’s shoulder. Hux clearly noticed and dragged whatever he was working on to underneath Ben’s range of vision, which also pissed him off. He glared out of the window and jammed headphones into his ears, foot tapping out of nervous habit. He felt Hux breathing become more shallow, but thought nothing of it.

              Hux craned his neck with a scowl on his face, saying something. Ben pulled out his headphones with a frown.

              “Can you stop?” Hux repeated. Ben’s confusion was evident on his face. “The wiggling. You’re,” Hux cleared his throat, “disrupting my train of thought.” A faint blush had reappeared on his face, and Ben smirked slightly.

              “Of course, my bad.” And he did stop tapping his foot. Instead, he drew his heel up, significantly jostling Hux, and tapped his heel against the carpeted floor of the train repeatedly. It was almost like a calf workout; Hux was not as light as he had expected, and he switched legs about every minute before he caught a cramp. He almost laughed when Hux slammed his laptop shut out of frustration, but quickly furrowed his brow as the face that turned to him was that of a man willing to kill out of sheer pissiness.

              “If you don’t stop that, I swear I’ll--” Hux began.

              “You’ll what?” Ben asked innocently, “You’ll get up and move?” He put out his lip, furrowed his brow, and in a falsetto voice whined, “Oh no! How terrible that would be!”

              Hux clenched his jaw and whipped back around. He was apparently not going to move, indeed. In all fairness, it was that asshole’s seat, but B2 was still empty. The entire B row was empty, in fact. Ben was determined to not be at fault with this whole situation, and hoped Hux would be the bigger man and just move. Instead, he decided to get revenge. He moved his hips as if his back were sore, making Ben’s breath catch. It was subtle, but he was definitely trying to turn him on, Ben quickly surmised. Or maybe his back was really sore, he didn’t know. He had the seat. Either way, it was turning him on again and he was pissed that the asshole could just do that to him. He had two choices: get up and move, which he would rather die at this point than do, or deal with Hux’s public grinding session.

              Ben drew in a breath and checked to see if Hux had his laptop up. He didn’t. Ben quickly wrapped his arms around Hux’s waist, a complete stranger, and drew him closer in. Hux twisted around to protest but Ben moved towards Hux’s ear instead and murmured, “Don’t dish it if you can’t take it.” His hold loosened. “You can always get up and move to B2.”

              “Never, you prick.”

              “Fine.” Ben ducked and sucked at the back of Hux’s neck, making Hux grip Ben’s knees. Ben oscillated his hips underneath Hux, who in return pressed his back to Ben’s chest.

              The train dinged and it came to a stop. The two separated, as much as they could with Hux staying on Ben’s lap, as passengers moved by to exit the train. Some gave them a strange look as they passed by, but most were too busy on their phones or fumbling with maps to notice. The doors closed, and Ben glanced behind him to discover the car was empty except for them.

              “Look, more seats for you to _not_ sit in!” Ben announced sarcastically.

              “This is _my_ seat!” Hux retorted, moving back against Ben and grinding down.

              Ben hissed and grabbed Hux’s shoulders, leaning him back, throat exposed. Ben licked a stripe down Hux’s white throat, making the ginger inhale sharply, eyelashes aflutter. He reached back to Ben and pulled off the beanie, blindly reaching for some sort of purchase. He found Ben’s bun and managed to undo the tie without yanking too much on his hair, and ran his fingers through it, grabbing a fistful and pulling towards him to bring Ben into a kiss.

              “Kissing someone you don’t even know? Scandalous,” Ben droned.

              “What’s your name, prick?”

              “Ben.”

              “Good to know. Hux.”

              And that was the end of their speaking. They spent a good 15 minutes of their train ride teasing each other, to the point that Hux actually had turned so he was perpendicular with Ben on the seat (another complete and utter safety hazard), grabbing and wrinkling clothes and hair. The train dinged again, and Hux got up awkwardly.

              “This is my, ahem, my stop.”

              Ben bit his lip and admitted, “This is also my stop.”

              Hux raised an eyebrow while smoothing his hair back into place.

              “Would you like to continue this at my place?” Ben asked hesitantly. They were both very flushed at this point, and Ben was glad for his hoodie’s size being long enough to cover his obvious boner. Hux’s trench went to his knees, so it wasn’t as big of an issue for him.

              “Sure,” Hux breathed.

              The two quickly hurried to Ben’s apartment to continue.

**Author's Note:**

> terrible ending? this must be a park3rborn fanfic! hopefully you all got a chuckle out of this.


End file.
